


Untitled Game

by bellypuppy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Momo, Alpha!Sana, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega!Mina, 基本是色文, 情节服务于色情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellypuppy/pseuds/bellypuppy
Summary: 在大家都是Beta的乡下小镇上，有着罕见的特殊性别的中学生，Omega南、Alpha继姐妹桃和纱夏，孤独的三个人之间发生的事情。三边形的日本人大三角。具体的ABO设定可以参见这里：https://peing.net/zh-CN/q/89dcd452-7298-4dc5-b4d5-7cfb688f4a69





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇46，含ntr

名井家身后的山林蝉声喧哗，参与着饭桌上人类的谈话。名井南垂着头，像是乖乖挨训，却暗中留意着蝉的合奏，那声音像一把舞蹈着的巨大锯子令她感到愉悦，它在父亲的话语上这里锯一锯那里锯一锯，将她所讨厌的字句拆得支离破碎，卸成一块块呆笨的砖石，哐当落在地上。

名井南想：这个时候，平井桃和湊崎纱夏，是不是也在听着蝉声呢？

名井南父亲的声音再次响起：“总之，不准你再跟那两个Alpha一起出去了。”

看见女儿低着头毫无反应，他使力拍了一下桌子，手掌发出沉闷的声响：“听到吗！南，说话！”

南被父亲突然发出的巨响吓了一跳、抬起头的同时情不自禁地应了一声，但又马上反应过来，她看着父亲说：“不。”南的声音很小，但很清晰。

“你说什么？”南的父亲眯起眼睛，提高了音量。

“这是我的自由，父亲。”南说，她站起来，椅子在地板上刮出声音，“我吃饱了，失陪。”她将椅子推到桌下，转身上楼。

“你知道外面的人是怎么说你的吗？成天跟Alpha鬼混！而且还是两个！”父亲的咆哮在身后响起，南赤脚在楼梯上跑起来，木地板发出咚咚的足音。

～

但这也是没有办法的事啊，爸爸。

黑暗中，平井桃在旁边抱了过来，隔着睡衣抚摸名井南的身体。“南……”平井桃低声叫着名井的名字，声音暗得像夜，四处游走的手掌却热得快要把她灼伤。名井南睡得迷迷糊糊，感觉裤子在被窝里被人拉了下去，“桃，不要……”名井闭着眼睛，软绵绵地想要挣扎，却被平井抓住双腕。“很快就好了。”平井在身后和她十指相交，温柔地哄着她说。无力的双腿被人无情分开，紧贴着她的湿漉漉的内裤被轻轻挑到一旁，微凉的鼻息扑在下体上。“南已经湿透了呢……”湊崎纱夏小声嘟囔着从被子里钻出来，顽皮地笑着，向她展示缠在手指上的银丝。“怎么办，要插插吗？”平井在她耳边喘着气问。

名井南从睡梦中惊醒，身体滚烫。在冬雪般的熟悉气息中，她闻见平井桃和湊崎纱夏强烈的刺激的信息素气味。她走到窗前拉开窗帘，那两个人在月光下仰着头看着她。年轻的Omega刚分化不到一年，潮热尚不稳定，无法预知，因而不能通过提前注射来抑制；不止一次了，她又在深夜无自觉地掀起信息素的狂澜，将远方睡梦中的Alpha召唤过来。

名井南打开放在窗边的户外手电筒，走到衣柜前快速换了一套衣服，带着手电筒蹑手蹑脚地走出家门。

～

名井家后面有一片山林，山林里面有几间废弃的木屋，从前是养蜂人季节性的临时居所。湊崎和平井搬到镇上之后，两人发现了这些房子，在里面建起她们的秘密基地。

输了剪刀石头布的平井桃坐在屋前的木台上，百无聊赖地摆弄着手里的手电筒，她的拇指放在那颗开关键上，缓缓地把它拨下来，推上去，拨下来，推上去。在她身后的门半掩着，门里传来说话、喘气和肉体撞击的声音，各种响动在寂静的山林里听得很清晰。

屋里，湊崎纱夏背对窗户，将名井南遮着眼睛的手拉了下去，“看着我，南，看着我……”她一边说着，一边往前一下下狠凿。名井被她挤到墙边，细声细气地呻吟着，半眯的眼看见了窗外明灭的光束。湊崎往外抽，名井咬着牙吸气，从喉咙里发出嘶嘶的声音，窗外的光束暗了下来，“啊……”湊崎猛地往里撞，名井忍不住小声叫了出来，窗外的光束随之亮起。名井南羞耻地咬着唇，脑袋往旁边侧过去。

“南今天好湿啊，一下子就插到底了……”湊崎说着，脸上的汗珠滴在名井肚子上。

“别说话……”名井想要遮着自己的脸，手却被湊崎紧紧握住，她闭起眼睛，呜咽着：“求求你，别说了……”

“舒服吗？南，我这样干你舒服吗？”湊崎甜蜜的富有煽动力的声音不停歇地响起。名井想起来之前做的那个梦不对劲的地方了；平井和她做爱的时候，从来都是不说话的。

湊崎加快了抽送的速度，名井几乎要抽泣起来，而这时沉默的平井坐在屋前的木台上，听着她求饶的声音，专注，又或者漫不经心地摆弄着她的手电筒，拇指放在开关键上，把那个键激烈地拨下来，推上去，拨下来，推上去。

～

平井总是出石头。

而湊崎总是出布。

她们猜拳时，名井总是在旁边看着。偶尔名井会想，要是平井改掉出石头的习惯就好了。

不过，她没打算对平井开口。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇34

这天，在猜拳之前，湊崎纱夏突然凑到平井桃耳边，低声对她说：

“我等下要出布，桃想赢的话，就出剪刀吧。”

平井漆黑的眼睛看着湊崎，没有反应。

“开始咯，剪刀，石头，布！”

湊崎喊着，两人伸出手来；在她们中间的是湊崎摊开的手掌，和平井握住的拳头。

～

湊崎纱夏和平井桃沿着深夜的街道回家，湊崎走在前面，平井慢吞吞地落在后头，两个人之间隔了一段距离。

走着走着，湊崎停住脚步，扭头看向平井，平井对上她的眼神，也站住了。

“不是叫你出剪刀吗？”

“嗯哼？”

“为什么不听？觉得我会骗你？”

“我本来就想要出石头，跟你没有关系。”平井谨慎地回答道。

湊崎的嘴角撇了下来，她三两步走到平井面前，猛地在平井肩膀上推了一下，回身就往前跑。

平井后退一步，马上反应过来，跟在后面咚咚地跑起来。

听见平井的脚步声在后面撵着，湊崎心脏急跳，加速往前迈步。就快到家了。

～

对上湊崎，平井总是输。输的时候固然是输，但就算赢了，到头来，不知怎地，就又变成了输。

平井觉得湊崎总是闪烁无定，似真似幻，半真半假；她像是一只上好饵的捕兽夹，一旦遇上了，无论如何，都是吃亏。

一开始事情很简单，剪刀石头布，总体上平井赢的少输的多，输了就是输了，平井觉得无所谓；后来有一天，湊崎对平井说，公平起见，不如我们让赢家付出点儿代价，于是事情就变得复杂了。

～

两个人一前一后冲进玄关，湊崎腿软了，脱力地跪倒在鞋柜前，平井的脚步声马上赶到，从后面将湊崎压到地上，警棍一样的东西顶着她。

湊崎勉强撑起身体喘气，转头向平井抱怨，“你吓到我了！”平井淡淡一笑，板起脸来，横蛮地拉起湊崎的皮带扣，勾着别针，捏着皮带头往外扯，“哥哥，”湊崎捉住平井的手，“别在这里。”

“别叫我哥哥，我不是你哥哥。”平井放开皮带，摸进湊崎上衣，手指硬塞进内衣里，挤过乳肉，拨弄她软塌塌的乳头，捏着它们粗鲁地揉搓。湊崎一边忍受着，一边笨拙地就着费劲的姿势给自己解鞋带。平井看了一会儿，受够了她做作的表演——发觉湊崎完全是瞎扯一通，搂着湊崎让她在怀里坐起来，夹着她给她脱鞋子。“哥哥真好。”湊崎甜甜蜜蜜地说。

平井哼了一声：“就差一个月，哥什么哥。”

“是你爸爸让我这样叫的。”

“他是怕我们会相互嫉妒。”

“不，他是想你多多疼爱我。”湊崎娇滴滴地说。

平井听了这话心头莫名火起，转头舔咬湊崎的喉咙。

湊崎顺从地仰起头，方便平井动作：“抱我，哥哥。”

～

平井将湊崎扔到床上，双手拉起她的髋，让她撅着臀趴着，然后极慢极慢地挤开她会阴处那个隐蔽的窄洞。湊崎不安分地往后蹭，平井掐住她的屁股不让她动弹，湊崎笑：“晚上没吃饱吗，哥哥？”

“掐这么紧，都贴住了，要我怎么干？”平井说着，揉开她的臀，小心翼翼地一点点往里磨。湊崎撑得难受，隐忍地吐了口气，缓过气来，说：“是你比平时更硬了。”平井不说话了，闭着眼睛，慢慢、深深地插到底，又缓缓地抽到穴口。湊崎渐渐舒服了，小猫儿似的哼哼起来，一下，一下，又一下，身下的床垫每次在她即将融化时反弹起来支撑着她。

热极了，平井拔了出去，发出密窒潮湿的滋的一声，堵在里面的热液浇在腿上。“继续啊……”湊崎哑着嗓子催促。平井探身从书桌上拿起马克杯，之前喝剩下的冰麦茶早已经回温，她仰头喝了一口，又含了一口喂给湊崎，两个人轮换着把麦茶喝得一滴不剩。

平井把马克杯放回桌子上。“桃，快点。”湊崎又催她，手指轻轻拂过她大腿。

“你有时候还蛮可爱的。”平井说着，下了床，走到窗边，将窗帘拉开一道缝隙。外面的天空正逐渐变白，快要天亮了。

湊崎趴下去，手臂交叠，垫起下巴，看着平井对着窗户一件一件脱掉身上湿透的衣服，脸上还挂着不满的小狗的神情，鼓着腮帮问：“什么时候？”

“像明明到了吧，还假装没有的时候。”平井挺着被打湿的性器走到床边，蹲下来和湊崎对视。湊崎脸红了。

“还射了？”

“开始没多久就……”湊崎低头避开平井的目光，“平时没有这么快的，今天桃故意折磨我才……”

平井笑起来，伸手摸摸湊崎的脑袋。

“缓过来了吗？”

“继续，干我，”湊崎抬眼，轻轻地对平井说，朦胧的眼神闪着光，“操快点。”她说话时有一瞬间神态极软极媚，像这些时候，平井总不免陷入幻觉，以为湊崎真有一个Omega那样的子宫。

平井血气上涌，咬着牙笑，翻身上床，掰开湊崎臀部，劈开小穴尽根没入，一口气顶到最底。“桃，快……用力！”湊崎脚趾都蜷曲起来，咬着床单呜呜地叫。平井拉起她的臀部往前狠捣，送得又急又深，直到里面一阵紧缩，平井迅速拔出，把湊崎翻过身来躺着，捉着她的双手交握在小腹上，将饱胀的炽热的怒茎捅进这个虚幻的子宫播种。湊崎低头看着，微微一笑，平井眯着眼看她，张嘴轻轻咬住湊崎喉咙，猛烈地射满她温热的掌中。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇36

名井一进门，就看见原本放在房间中央的大桌子被推到墙边，湊崎站在桌子上，扒着高处的窄窗不知道在看什么。

“纱夏，”名井放下包，“你在干嘛？”

湊崎神神秘秘地对她勾了勾手。

名井爬上桌子，按着窗台踮起脚尖，湊崎双手握着她的腰，微微使了些力把她往上托举。视线越过窗户，名井吃了一惊：屋后的水泥地上，立着一个高大的生锈的单杠，而平井背对着她们，赤身裸体、湿淋淋地站在那下面。日光金黄，平井赤裸的身体洁白，湿透的头发漆黑，海藻般凌乱地披在她平直、流畅的肩颈上。

这景象像一记冲拳打得名井浑身一颤，湊崎无声地笑，怂恿名井：“南，我们看看她是怎样洗澡的。”

名井面红耳赤，心跳如雷，明知道这样做不对，但不知怎的，仍然抬起眼睛继续往外看。阳光下，平井手中的金属花洒闪闪发亮，雪白的激流喷洒而出，水珠飞溅，流水沿着平井的后背缓缓流淌，淋漓、光滑的身体光芒闪烁，单杠在平井的身体上投下一道窄窄的深色阴影，而她浑然不觉，任凭这道带子固执地落在她肩上。湊崎手掌上的热度隔着薄薄一层衣物传到名井腰上，名井头晕目眩地看着那道深色的阴影。

“桃有时候洗澡还唱歌呢。”湊崎低声说。

名井心不在焉地问：“唱的什么歌？”

“不知道唱的什么，胡乱哼哼。”

窗外，平井将户外淋浴器的花洒甩到单杠上，腾出双手给自己打泡沫。她微微仰着脸，目光落在半空中，显得有些漫不经心，手上的动作轻快，带着某种奇妙的节奏，但又洗得很仔细。沾满泡沫的双手按部就班地将脖子，肩膀，腋窝、后背逐一、均匀地涂白，然后这些泡沫又被水流冲去，以平井为中心在水泥地板上往四面铺开。过了一会儿，平井忽然蹲下来，调整着淋浴装置桶身的开关，把水关小，又重新站了起来，她岔开腿站着，低着头，双手摆弄着什么。

名井愣愣地看着，平井似有所感，突然转过身来，一瞬间，湊崎放开托在名井腰上的手，按着她低下头去。

～

平井很单纯，就像动物一样。但这不是说她很容易搞懂，而恰恰是正相反。单纯是这样的一种东西，像是三原色，像是击打，像是橙汁的滋味，单纯是最不容置疑的最无法理解的最纯粹的谜。

“桃！”平井发呆的时候，名井和湊崎偶尔会这样突然叫她一下，于是平井就会朝她们望过来。

“桃在想什么？”

平井晃晃脑袋，无辜地睁大眼睛：“什么都没想。”

“‘什么都没想’有意思吗？”湊崎兴致来时，会像这样穷追不舍。

平井像是被摸烦了的小狗那样撇开脸，然后朝名井缴械投降般人畜无害地一笑，似乎在说，放过我吧，接着又回到她自己的世界中。

平井的“什么都没”的世界常常令名井好奇不已。

就像平井洗完澡进来，扭开一支矿泉水，仰起头，咕咚咕咚地喝着，喉头起伏的畅快模样，就让名井忍不住问：“桃，好喝吗？”

平井懵懂地看着名井，将矿泉水递过来。名井接过瓶子，喝了一口。就是水，就只是普通的矿泉水而已。名井失望地递还给平井。平井拿过瓶子又仰起头喝了两口，腮帮鼓着，用手背擦擦嘴，喉头起伏，慢慢吞咽着，看起来那么悠悠然，津津有味，有一点可爱，又有一点叫人气恼。

名井想起有一次湊崎跟平井闹别扭时，她转头向名井控诉：“……反正像桃这样的人，上Pornhub从来不用点开看，翻着目录就完事了。”虽然明知道湊崎说话时有时夸张的成分很大，但名井还是不免有些对平井生气。

桃，你对我也是什么都没想吗？只有我幻想着桃，桃却并不同样地幻想着我，这也太过分了。名井郁闷地想。

～

不过比起湊崎，在这种时候平井倒是很温柔的，几乎可以称得上是温情脉脉了。

名井被搂紧在平井热烘烘的怀抱里，腿间那一下一下的仿佛无止境的沉稳的碾磨搅得她头昏脑涨。生气的时候，名井会在心里故意把平井想得很坏。此刻她气鼓鼓地抱住平井大汗淋漓的光裸的肩胛，想着平井是不是想要故意欺负她才把动作放得这么慢，委屈得烧红了眼尾。她打定主意这一次要克制住，不能太轻易被平井搞到高潮；这个像是显摆着自己的游刃有余、有条不紊地舞动着腰臀的讨厌鬼……但平井砰砰的心跳、从发鬓滴落的汗珠和低喘都是真的，名井稍一分神，失控的快感再难抑制，她咬紧牙，在身体深处，某个东西仿佛花开般咬紧、攀升、从中间绽放开来。名井浑身瘫软，大脑一片空白，伏在平井肩膀上喘气。

平井一动不动地插在里面，抱着名井，一下又一下地顺着她后脑的头发。名井气喘的呼吸慢慢平复下来，按住平井的肩膀，分开紧贴的上身和她对视：“桃为什么非得这么温柔呢？对你来说我是什么老奶奶吗？”

平井吹开额前汗湿的刘海，不知所措地看着名井：“不是，怎么会呢？”

“那我是小女孩吗？”名井捏着她的肩问。

平井愣了愣，这次却是淡淡一笑，轻轻地说：“是呀，你是。”没等名井抗议，她托着名井腿根站了起来，两人的性器以一个奇怪的令人不安的角度深深嵌合着，名井一惊之下圈紧了平井肩膀，心跳狂飙，连体内都紧绞起来。平井手臂用力，将名井托高，名井闭上眼忍耐穴口一阵重刮狠扯。“小南。”平井停住动作，像抱着一个小女孩那样托着名井，温温柔柔地喊她的名字。名井睁开眼，看见平井仰着脸正高高兴兴地看着她，墨黑的眸子亮晶晶的，她说：“小南，举高高。”说完，她放低双臂，任由名井套着她粗长的性器重重地往下坠，名井呻吟出声，平井依旧稳稳地托起名井，举着她，插着她，仰着脸看着她，在房间里行走着，一步一步地捅着撞着她。名井的指甲掐进平井后背的皮肉，颠簸的快感一浪推着一浪，她看着平井闪动的眼眸，觉得自己像是骑着一匹性情柔顺又有时调皮的年轻天真的马。


	4. Chapter 4

湊崎和平井家两位家长回乡下老家参加亲戚的葬礼去了，家里一下子空了一半，湊崎纱夏写完作业，无聊地在安静的房子里四处巡逻。她走到厨房看了看冰箱里面家长们准备的包装好的食物，闯进家长们的卧室数了数床头柜里避孕套的数量，又趁平井桃不在房间，偷偷检查了她的作业，用素描铅笔深深地圈出所有错题。已经没什么好做的了，湊崎晃荡到浴室前，听见里面传出隐约的吵吵闹闹的声音。桃又在泡澡的时候看动画了吧？湊崎想着，敲了敲门：“桃，我可以进来吗？”

“不可以。”尽管平井这样回答，但湊崎已经扭开门把闯了进去。湊崎坐到马桶盖上，和浴缸里的平井面面相觑。动画片还在播放着，从平井手中的平板里传出声音。

湊崎看了看平井，又抬头看了看浴室里的小窗。外面的漆黑天空上，挂着一枚小巧的弦月。湊崎望向平井：“家里只有我们两个了。”

“唔。”平井没看湊崎，她已经重新专注到动画上了。

“所以……别把我关在外面。”湊崎又说。

“怕吗？”平井抬眼瞥了湊崎一眼，勾起唇角，“胆小鬼。”

湊崎支起一条腿坐着，看着屏幕变幻的色光投在平井脸上，渐渐觉得无趣，走到浴缸边蹲下来，伸手去拽平井手里的平板，“洗澡不专心，没收。”平井抓得牢，湊崎没能拽动，她将手伸进水里。水还温热着，漫到湊崎手肘。湊崎在平井脚下摸索到浴缸底部的塞子，威胁道：“我放水啦。”

“随便你，我洗好了。”湊崎闻言打开出水口，平井将平板放到一旁，拿起花洒，从肩膀开始冲洗身上的泡沫。水面渐渐消退，平井的身体礁石般浮现，湊崎小心翼翼地将指尖放到平井沾着水珠的肩膀上，平井忽然翻了一下手腕，一阵水箭射向湊崎，湊崎抹了一把脸，抄起平井双腕紧紧捉住，平井笑嘻嘻地和湊崎较起劲来，平井力气大，湊崎制不住她，反而被带得左摇右晃，她气恼地猛一松手，平井的手臂击在水面扑通溅起水花。

湊崎隔着飞溅的水珠和平井对视，奇袭般上前亲她，平井一偏头躲开。两个人像两条昂首预备攻击的蛇那样对峙着。平井首先发难，拿起花洒又浇了湊崎一记，湊崎的表情变得严肃了，她安静下来，咬着唇，垂下眼睫，又抬眼望向平井，突然跨进浴缸里。平井支起膝盖为她腾出位置，歪着嘴角笑：“破罐子破摔了吗？”湊崎的睡衣浸湿在泡沫中，她捉起平井握着花洒的右手举起，温热的水流从她们头顶洒下来。湊崎蜜色的眼瞳凝视着平井，“哇，这下全湿透了，哥哥。”她轻快地说。

～

放学后的大图书室里很安静，从窗户往下望，可以看见倒映着天空的泳池，池水因为除藻剂里的硫酸铜而过分发蓝，看上去似乎很冷。秋季运动会快到了，要参加游泳项目的学生在做着接力训练，休息的人坐在泳池的白边上，将小腿浸入池水里，身上的泳衣又黑又亮，湿淋淋地反着光。

这景象令人想起白皑皑的南极大陆、南冰洋和黑西装的企鹅。湊崎一眼就从许多企鹅中找出名井南来。她比谁都漂亮，身体玲珑而修长，像一把小刀，流畅地将冰蓝的水面从中割开。

“桃，你找得到哪个是南吗？”

平井看着名井的身影抬了抬下巴，“最好的那个。”

名井在水下触到池壁，身体轻巧地打了个转，皎白的双腿人鱼般合拢着，屈膝往池壁一蹬，自由自在地将自己发射出去。

“南是最好的。”平井说。

湊崎回身看了看，身后的图书室里静悄悄没有动静，她环过平井腰身，把手伸进平井的制服短裙底下，“桃，我适合什么运动呢？”

平井笑：“你还有适合的运动？”

平井的阴茎隔着内裤在湊崎手掌底下发着热，湊崎感觉像是按住了一只大老鼠，她收紧手指：“我是问，如果呢？”

“嗯……撑杆跳高？”平井想了想，犹豫地说。

“为什么？”

“你飞起来一定很好看。”平井说。

“桃跳过吧，是怎样的？”湊崎抽出手，往手心吐了口唾沫，伸进平井内裤把她的阴茎捉出来，用濡湿的手掌上下套弄。

“首先，你抓着杆子的一边往前冲刺……”平井顿了顿，撑住窗沿，继续说，“将另一头刺在地上，杆子像弹簧一样弯曲起来……然后你就整个人上下颠倒、离地起飞了……”湊崎加快了速度，平井停下来喘了喘，提起气，“接着你并直了腿，捉住杆子一扭身……面向横杠，挺身一跃，放开杆子……双腿越过横杠……再是腹部，再是整个上身……然后你张开手臂往下坠落，越过横杠落到垫子上。”

湊崎扯松她的领带，含住她的耳垂用舌尖撩拨，手指划过敏感的冠沟，“是不是有点像飞鱼？”

平井又喘了一声，闭上眼睛：“嗯，就像飞鱼那样。”

身后传来什么小玩意被碰跌在地上的声音，两人吃了一惊，转头看见一个扎双马尾的女孩穿过一行行书架的森林，一阵风地跑了出去。

座椅区底下躺着一支墨绿色的圆珠笔，湊崎将它别在平井衬衫胸口的口袋上。“桃，今年的生日礼物。”湊崎嘻嘻一笑，凑过去亲了亲平井嘴角。

~

夏天过去了，两个Alpha的猜拳游戏随着名井南的潮热平息也暂告一段落，平井桃还欠着湊崎纱夏一次。这是她们独自在家的第二夜，父亲们后天回家。但是下午发生的事算是半次吗？还是不算呢？平井睡前还想着这件事。要问问纱夏吗？还是不要问？因为……因为，湊崎纱夏当然是很狡猾的了，刚刚她从平井的卧室里出去了，在此之前，她挤进了平井的被窝，她说：“这样一来，很快桃就会开始梦见我吧。”现在平井知道她揣着什么坏心眼了。

纱夏纱夏，她出生在冬季，名字里却有个夏字。夏天过去了，空气开始变凉，这是为什么呢？为什么不可以一直是夏天呢？平井想到了名井，又想到了湊崎，来来回回，还是不想为妙，平井想起小学时玩过一阵子儿童橄榄球，她懵懵懂懂地站在场上，阳光灿烂，人造草坪刺着她的光脚板，而爸爸在场外大声指挥她：“桃！别去想！跑！跑！跑！”


	5. Chapter 5

有一段时间没做了，腿间的性器只消轻轻一碰，就触电般麻痹了整片下腹，名井南迷茫地半睁着一双惺忪睡眼，湿润的眼眸转了转，对上湊崎纱夏深蜜色的眼睛。湊崎的手不知道什么时候已笼在了名井裤子里，微凉的手指在她源源不断发出热量的、完全酥麻了的柔软弱点上不住揉搓，令人眩晕的甜美的涟漪随之漾起、扩散开去，一圈又一圈没有歇息，晃碎了一轮金黄的月亮；才一会儿，名井感觉全身被轻飘飘的感觉漫遍，像被云朵渗透了身体最深处的骨头。

名井浑身无力，仿佛是刚揭开盖子的蒸笼里的馒头，举在脸侧的软绵绵的手指颤了颤，肢体缓慢地逐渐从半睡半醒中恢复过来，“手拿开。”名井咕哝着，带着起床气蹬了蹬腿。

“这次南好快啊……”湊崎呢喃，用舌头卷掉指尖的水迹。

潮退后，温和、混混沌沌的感觉像弥漫全身的晨雾久久不散。名井合着的睫毛轻颤，薄唇撅着，蹙着眉头，胸口气恼地起伏。

湊崎在旁边紧紧地挤着名井，狭窄的床榻被体温捂得温热，拉起的床帐困住名井游走的气息，被二人占据的狭小空间像刚下过一场微甜的小雪，夹杂着医务室隐约的消毒水气味，闻起来令人心动又心安。湊崎伸手捏了捏名井的脸颊：“小南，你生气了吗？”

“不然呢？难道我还得谢谢你吗？”名井睁开眼睛，瞪了湊崎一眼。

湊崎嘻嘻笑着，低下头，在名井的肩膀上小猫似地蹭她那睡得毛茸茸的脑袋，“可是小南睡得太可爱了，不做不行啊。”

～

发令枪的声音从窗外传来，运动场上的喧哗像是远处一阵一阵起伏的浪花，叫她们“在这儿等一下”的校医还没有回来，两个人百无聊赖地等待着迟迟不来的正午。名井心不在焉地把湊崎喝葡萄糖水的小纸杯捏在手里玩弄。平井还没有过来，尽管她自己的所有排在早上的比赛都已经结束了；也许是有人没法上场，要她临时顶上。湊崎枕着名井的手臂，没完没了地嘟嘟哝哝，活泼得根本不像半小时前在800米赛跑后因为低血糖差点晕倒的人。

“纱夏，你有没有想过，自己要是Omega的话，会是怎样的？”名井忽然问。

名井的语气有些沉郁，湊崎侧过脸去看她。名井撅着唇望着天花板，像在想着什么，“我从前还以为我会是个Alpha呢。”

湊崎眨巴眼睛，“那……会有点失落吗？”

“失落？”名井垂眸温和地一笑，“当时觉得天都塌了……”

“我家祖上原来是经营神社的，但到了我爸这一代，因为没有Alpha的关系，没能延续下来。”

“我爸对我很严厉，他按照他心目中的Alpha的模版来养育我，坚强、刚毅、自我压抑、喜怒不形于色。不过，我就只是变得倔强，变得生硬拘束而已。”

名井的语气淡淡的，她消消停停地往下说，“之后到了十二三岁，我还没有像其他同龄人那样开始分化成Beta，大家都想这下绝对会分化成Alpha了，没有想过还有其他可能性。”

若有所思地停了一会儿，名井回过神，“不过……因为分化成了Omega，无论如何也没法去满足爸爸的期待了，反而得到了不去那样做的自由。”

湊崎侧着身体，伏在名井的肩窝上静静听着，眼睛里映着琉璃般的亮光，轻轻握住名井的手。

“如果我是纱夏就好了。”名井呼了一口气。

“嗯？”

“我好像不懂得怎样活着，从前作为Alpha，现在作为Omega，感觉总是很不自然……但是纱夏，好像无论如何都会活得很自由自在。”

“不是那样的，南只要做南自己就好了。”湊崎温柔地说。

“可是我并不知道我是怎样的……”

湊崎抬起手拍了拍名井的发顶，“总有一天会知道的，只是需要些时间。”


End file.
